Various types of animal traps are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a torqued slide bar animal trap that includes a cage door hingedly disposed at a top side of a cage apparatus, said cage door supportable in an open position angularly extended longitudinally from the cage apparatus when a slide bar is engaged to an attachment piece, the attachment piece disposed upon the cage door proximal the top side of the cage apparatus, wherein the cage door applies torque to the slide bar and rapidly swings to a closed position when a trigger mechanism releases the slide bar from the attachment piece, whereby each of a pair of ring members falls along each of a pair of door frame struts and an associated one of a pair of door bars to secure the cage door in the closed position by prevention of divergence of the cage door from the open end.